Fireworks'll Do It Every Time
by Liams Kitten
Summary: Mush wants to go see the Fourth of July fireworks, but everyone thinks they're childish. Except Blink, who's afraid of them. And yet he goes. slash, BlinkMush


Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, fireworks, or awkward silences. Though I'm only majorly distraught about not owning the first.

Kid Blink showed up at Racetrack's house half an hour before he was supposed to. Racetrack invited their group of friends to his house for a Fourth of July celebration, not because he wanted to, but because Jack insisted they get together at least once a week during the vacation, since it was their last summer of high school together and in the past they had never spent a day of summer vacation together. So now, any time two boys made plans with each other, Jack influenced them to invite everyone else along.

"Heya, Blink buddy," Race said, spit-shaking with his one-eyed friend. "You come to help me set up?"

"Yeah, sure. Sorry Jack found out I was coming over and made you invite everyone else." He pulled his sneakers off and put them in the hall closet.

Race shrugged. "He means well. It's not his fault he's a pain-in-the-ass with his ideas." Race headed into the kitchen, Blink following. Race dragged a chair to reach his top cabinets, where he pulled out bags of chips and tossed them down to Blink.

"Is everyone gonna show?" Blink asked with a slight groan.

"Yeah, pretty much. I figured it'd get Jack off my back for a while. Plus he'd lose his head at us if he found out we got together without telling him about it. And it'll make him happy to be doing something on the Fourth of July."

"Oh, yeah. Happy Independence Day." Blink rummaged around Race's cabinets for bowls.

"Back atcha." Race hopped off the chair, opened a bag and stuffed some potato chips in his mouth.

"Is it just me, or has Jack gotten a little carried away with this idea?"

"More like he took it and ran off a cliff with it." He stared as Blink poured a bag of popcorn into a bowl. "What are you doing?"

Blink raised an eyebrow at him. "Putting the popcorn in a bowl? Why?"

"Man, we eat it out of the bag, like men!" He crammed a fistful of chips into his mouth, grunting like a caveman, and choking as crumbs fell down his throat.

"You scare me sometimes," Blink said, shaking his head as he filled another bowl. "Bowls make it last longer."

"Whatever," Race snorted, grabbing two bowls and trekking into the living room. He plopped himself onto the sofa, propping his feet on the coffee table.

Blink grabbed some popcorn, but didn't eat it. "Race, I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"You couldn't do it over the phone and spare me all this bull?" He sprayed crumbs as he spoke around a full mouth. "What, you had to see my gorgeous mug in person?"

Blink shrugged. "It's kind of big. I wanted to see your reaction." His nerves made his palms start to sweat, ensuring his hands to become a salty mess. He noticed, and ate a piece, chewing slowly.

"All right," said Race, stuffing more chips into his mouth. "Shoot."

"Well," Blink said, filling his mouth with popcorn to give him time to plan what he was about to reveal. "You see, I've got this secret that nobody else knows, but I feel like I gotta tell someone."

"And you picked me?" Blink nodded. "You're too much." He waited a moment, and when Blink didn't continue, said, "So go on, say it."

"You ready for it?" Blink said, as much to pump himself up as to prepare Race.

"Are you?"

Blink shrugged. "Promise you won't be weird about it?"

"Just say it, already, man!"

Blink took a breath and said, "Race, I'm gay."

Racetrack choked on his mouthful of chips. His eyes bulged and he banged on the table. Blink sighed. He left the room a moment and returned with a glass of water.

"That reaction was reassuring," he said dryly.

Race gulped down half the water. "No, no," he gasped out. "It's cool. I just didn't expect it."

"Uh huh."

"Really, it's cool. But, uh, why tell me? You shoulda told Mush first, what with you two being best friends."

"Yeah, well, he's part of this."

"He's gay, he could help you spiritually connect to your gay side, or whatever."

"Track, stop being weird." Blink cleared his throat as Race shot him an apologetic glance. "See, I can't tell Mush because I like him."

The doorbell rang and, as Racetrack was overcome with another fit of coughs, Blink rose to answer the door, hitting Race and giving him a look that clearly said "mention this and die." A dark-skinned boy waited on the other side. His face split into a grin when he saw Blink.

Mush Meyers was the only openly gay person in the group. He didn't wave his sexuality like a banner, but if someone asked him about it, he didn't lie. It took a while for the other guys to get used to the idea when he first came out, but once they realized he wasn't going to drag them off one by one to his homosexual lair, they behaved normally around him.

Mush was wearing a short, tight tank top that revealed his midriff. He had loose cut-off pants that fell to just below the knee, thong sandals, and a sideways newsboy cap covering his dark curls. Just looking him over made Blink's heart beat faster. Mush didn't help by enveloping his friend in an enormous hug.

"You look great," he said, giving him an extra squeeze before letting go. "But I thought Racetrack is supposed to live here."

"Don't worry, he does," Race said, standing up. Mush bounded over to hug him. Race felt a little awkward hugging back knowing what Blink just told him, but Mush quickly let go and smiled.

"So, Kid, how've you been spending your summer vacation?" he asked, moving a pillow aside to lean against an armrest.

"I told you yesterday," Blink said. Race looked at him as though he'd just sprouted another arm. Mush's face fell slightly.

"That's right. We were online together." The silence that followed created the most excruciating two minutes of Blink's life. Race, for the first time in his life, was at a loss for words, and watched the two best friends avoid one another's gaze.

Finally, Mush stood up. "Racetrack, d'you mind if I go upstairs and use your bathroom?"

"Sure, I don't want you peeing on my couch." As Mush went up the stairs, he called, "It's the first door on the right, the one with the toilet."

"Never woulda guessed it," Mush returned sarcastically.

Racetrack waited until he heard the bathroom door slam shut. Then he smacked Blink on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Blink said, disgruntled and confused. Holding his head, he shot Race a look.

"Stop being a jackass," Race said.

Blink looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You're acting like a jackass around Mush. Cut it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, you are. Stop acting awkward."

"I can't help feeling awkward, Race. I just came to terms with this, what I just told you. I feel weird," he whined slightly. "I don't know how to act."

"Well, chicks don't dig it when their guy friends turn into uppity quiet assholes. I think it'd be the same with guys." The doorbell rang. "Now be a dear and get that."

Blink snorted. "You get the door, it's your house."

Race shrugged as he got up. "Worth a shot. And hey, remember, just act natural." He opened the door and shouted, "Hey, Skitts and David!" He first shook with Skittery, the dark-haired gangly boy with the lipring, and then turned to David, who was holding out a bakery box.

"My mother insists I never show up anywhere empty-handed," he said, making a face as Race took the box.

"All right. Tell her I say thanks," Race said, pushing the door closed and tossing the box on the table.

"Will do."

They greeted Blink and made themselves comfortable on Race's furniture. Once more, the doorbell rang, this time to two bespectacled boys.

"Hey, Specs," Blink said as the brunette walked over and plopped tiredly in a chair. He grunted a response.

The blonde ignored everyone around him as he snatched the box that David had brought, closing his eyes and sniffing deeply. "Sugar," he declared triumphantly, ripping through the bakery strings and shoving a chocolate chip cookie into his mouth.

"And hello to you too, Dutchy." Race closed and locked the door, throwing himself onto the couch between Blink and Skittery. "Does that make everyone?"

"Where's Jack?" Dutchy questioned, sitting at Specs' feet with the box of cookies in his lap.

"He can't make it," David stated. "He took my sister to his family's annual barbeque. He said good job, though, Race."

Race snorted derisively. "Jackass." He jumped a little, then dug through his pockets and pulled out his vibrating cell phone. "Somebody open the door," he groaned, looking up from the test message he'd just received.

Skittery opened the door to a short, angry boy with piercing eyes. His arms were crossed and he glared around the room.

"Jack's an ass," he complained. "He called to tell me I'd better come, or else. He ain't even here. The hell."

"Nice to see you, too, Spot," Race said. Spot snorted and spit-shook with Skittery. "Now, if you're done making an entrance…." Spot glared at him, grabbing the bowl of pretzels and nabbing the last available chair.

"Where's Mush?" Specs asked.

"Oh, right. He's here," Blink said, looking to Race.

"Yeah, he went to the bathroom. A while ago. Maybe he fell in," Race joked, receiving groans and eye-rolls.

"Maybe someone should check on him," David suggested.

"Yeah, cause a grown boy don't know how to use a toilet by himself."

Race glared warningly at Spot. "Blink, you go see if Mush is o.k."

Blink paled. "It's your house, you get him."

Race gave Blink a shove. "Exactly, it's my house, so I say what happens. So I'm saying you go get Mush."

Blink didn't want to be alone with Mush, especially since Race pointed out he was acting differently. Hoping to resolve the increasingly awkward situation, David stood, saying, "I'll go—"

"No!" Race barked. "Dave, sit. Blink, be polite and go get my guest."

Blink gave Race a dirty look, saying, "Fine. Be back in a few." He stomped up the stairs, the old wood under the carpeting creaking under his feet. The bathroom door was closed, so he knocked on it.

"Mush? You in there?"

"Yeah, Kid, come in," was the muffled reply. Blink opened the door to see Mush sitting on the floor, wedged in the corner created where the bathtub met the wall. He was reading a book, but looked up when Blink came in, closing the book with his finger in place to hold his spot.

"You've been reading up here?" Mush nodded. "We started to worry, Race thought you mighta fallen in."

Mush laughed and Blink smiled. "I just started reading this." He showed Blink the cover.

"Hey, I lent that to Race last year."

"Well it's pretty good. I guess I got a little caught up in it."

"Yeah. You can borrow it if you want, Race has had it long enough."

"Okay." Another awkward moment followed. Blink met Mush's eyes for a moment, where Blink blushed and looked away. Mush looked disappointed and a little curious.

Blink coughed. "I guess we should get back downstairs."

"Yeah." Mush held out a hand so his friend could help him to his feet. Blink quickly dropped his hand once Mush was on his feet, feeling his heart flutter. They walked down together, Blink leading the way.

"Hey, look who's here!" Race called. "Blink, we were just about to send a search party to see if you'd fallen in the bowl with Mush."

"Man, that joke is getting old now," Blink groaned, taking his seat again.

"That joke's been old," Spot snorted.

"Yeah, it should be put to pasture."

"_You_ should be put out to pasture, Dutch."

"Your _mom_ should be put out to pasture."

"Hey, don't make me headbutt you!"

"Guys, that's enough!" Race shouted. Dutchy stuck his tongue out at Specs, who smacked him on the back of the head. "I'm serious, no blood on the carpet."

"Hey," Mush said suddenly, before the two started in again. "Does anyone want to see the fireworks at Coney Island with me?"

Spot rolled his eyes. "Ooo, fireworks. Yeah, lost interest in those when I turned five."

Mush frowned at him. "You just can't appreciate the magic of them."

"Actually, there's nothing magical about them, once you learn they're just burning elements." The boys blinked stupidly at Skittery. "Yeah, each element gives off a different color when it's burned. Or whatever, y'know." He shrugged and fussed with his lipring.

"You weird chem major."

"No talk of school during the summer!"

"Whatever," Spot said, looking at Mush. "We should be blowing up our own fireworks, not going to see them. They're lame."

"Like your _mom, _oh!"

"For the love of GOD, Dutchy—"

"So," Mush interrupted, "does anyone else want to come?"

There was silence for a moment. Then David said gently, "Spot is right, though he was rude about it. Fireworks have lost their appeal for most of us."

"Yeah, Mush, if you've seen them once, you've more or less seen them all," Specs added.

"Oh." Mush looked genuinely crestfallen.

Race elbowed Blink sharply in the side. "Ow! Oh," he stammered when Mush looked at him, "I'll go!"

"You will?" Mush's face lit up, melting Blink's insides.

"Yeah, sure." Blink smiled back, though he felt panic rising in the back of his throat. "Um, Race, I think we need more popcorn. I'll go to the kitchen with you and get some."

Race raised his eyebrows. "Why? Nobody's touched the popcorn." It was true; the bowl of popcorn was just as full as when it was set down.

Blink wouldn't let that stop him. He grabbed two fistfuls of popcorn, shoved them in hiss mouth, and sputtered, "Look, all gone. Now come." He took the bowl, grabbed Race by the arm, and pulled both to the kitchen.

"Could you get more cookies, too?" Dutchy asked. "You're almost out."

David looked at him incredulously. "I brought those, Dutchy."

"Oh, well bring more next time."

"Dutchy, you ate nearly a pound of cookies!"

In the kitchen, Race shook himself away from Blink. "Way to be subtle," he muttered, fixing his appearance in the reflective microwave door.

"You're an idiot," Blink groaned, reaching into a cabinet for the open bag of popcorn. He shook some into the bowl, and threw the bag down.

"What?" Giving himself a final once-over, he turned on Blink. "I arrange for you to get a little alone time with Mush, and this is the thanks I get?"

Blink pulled at his hair. "It's not that. I hate fireworks."

Race shrugged. "So? It's just a half-hour or whatever. Come on, it'll be dark, you'll be close—"

"No no," Blink said. "I can't stand fireworks."

"Suck it up, man!"

"I'm AFRAID of fireworks, Race!"

Racetrack's nostrils flared with suppressed amusement. "And you're how old?"

"Shut up. They're loud, and I really hate them."

Race pondered this a moment. "You're really afraid of them?"

"Yes!"

"Then why did you say you'd see them with Mush?"

"Because you hit me into saying I would!"

"So? You can't make decisions for yourself?"

Blink sighed. "I'll just tell him I can't go, then."

"You idiot, you can't do that! Bail on him, and he'll never forgive you."

"Oh, come on, Mush isn't like that."

"Wanna bet on it?"

Again, Blink sighed. "So what, are you saying I should do it?"

"Hey, I'm saying do whatever you want, but know that it's your funeral if you don't go."

"Fine, I'll go."

"That's my boy." Race pinched his cheek and slapped it affectionately.

"You really are weird sometimes." He picked up the bowl, shoving Race back into the living room.

Mush stood when he saw Blink. "Kid, we should probably go now if we want to get good spots for the fireworks."

"So early?" he mumbled. Race smacked him, and he said, "I mean, let's get going!" They said their good-byes and got in Mush's car.

The ride from Race's house to Coney Island only took about ten minutes, but the silence made it stretch for eternity, so that Blink actually sighed in relief when they arrived. He'd been afraid to talk, paranoid that Mush would think he was either being stupid or throwing himself at Mush. They picked their way through a sea of blankets and snuggling couples to find a place on the sand.

"It's really crowded," Blink observed.

Mush looked relieved that Blink actually spoke. "Yeah. Well, this year's supposed to be really great."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they're supposed to be the biggest, loudest, noisiest fireworks in all of New York. And probably everywhere else." He grinned at Blink, who looked like he was going to throw up.

"Great." Blink began to pray that they wouldn't be able to find a comfortable place to sit and would just have to go home.

Mush seemed to be on the same train of thought. "Y'know, if we can't sit here, we could probably watch from the car."

"It'll be just as loud there?"

"Yeah, probably," smiled Mush.

"Oh, fantastic!" Blink feigned enthusiasm, while silently adding, very funny.

Mush grabbed Blink's hand, pointing out a patch of unoccupied sand. "It might be a little tight, but we can sit there."

Blink was staring at their clasped hands, feeling a warm tingle creep up his left arm. He made a sound that Mush took to mean yes, and was pulled over to said sand. The two of them fit neatly in the space, though Blink struggled with himself over whether he should enjoy or panic over how his bare skin rested against Mush's.

Mush felt an uncomfortable (though familiar) silence begin to settle. "So, Kid, have you ever been to see fireworks before?"

"Yeah. Once."

Mush waited for Blink to elaborate; when he fell silent, Mush, determined to avoid the awkwardness, continued. "I've been to see fireworks a lot. This is my first time seeing them on the fourth, though. The last time I saw fireworks was at Disney, and they were amazing. But most everything is amazing at Disney."

As Mush rambled on, Blink struggled with himself. Part of him wanted to give in to his romantic side, to take advantage of their situation in the setting sun and make sweet love on the beach. However, his more practical side was telling him to back off, forget about any romantic fantasies he was having about his friend, and just enjoy the night as two guys out on the town.

He looked at Mush, who was looking at him expectantly. "Kid?"

"Hm?"

"I will give you all the money I own if you can tell me what I just said."

Blink reddened. He gaped like a fish. Mush sighed.

"Blink, what's on your mind?"

He shrugged. "I guess I'm just a little tired."

Mush nodded, accepting this answer, as Blink released a sigh of relief. Mush's brow was still slightly furrowed with concern, but he said brightly, "It's getting pretty dark, I bet the fireworks'll start soon!"

"Yippee." Blink could scarcely keep the sarcasm from his voice.

"Thanks for coming with me, Kid." He put a casual hand on Blink's knee. "Even though you didn't want to."

"What?" Blink squeaked, embarrassed.

"Well, you and Race weren't being all that subtle together. I'm glad he got you to come." He smiled. "I know people think fireworks are childish, but I really do like them."

"Yeah," Blink said, clearing his throat. "So, uh, Mush, how much did you hear between me and Race?"

Mush blinked. "I didn't hear anything. Why, what else is there other than he talked you into coming?"

"Nothing, Mush." He patted the hand that still lingered on his knee.

"Are you sure there isn't something you're not telling me?"

Blink was spared answering when the lights on the beach dimmed. Patriotic music blared loudly over speakers that were randomly placed along the sand. Mush squeezed Blink's knee excitedly and let go, as the first firework streaked through the sky.

Where Mush had childish excitement carved onto every feature, Blink looked like he was about to vomit. He watched as the light traced a path to its peak, thinking it wouldn't be so bad.

The firework exploded into color, blossoming into a red circle of light. With the explosion came the bang, and with the bang, Blink buried his head into his knees, pulling his legs tightly to his chest.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "Kid?" Mush gently massaged the tense muscles in Blink's shoulders. "Blink, it's okay."

Another firework went off, followed closely by a third. Blink could feel his cheeks burning with the combined embarrassment, fear, and attraction he was feeling.

"Blink, relax." Mush's voice was soothing and low. Blink's heart was flip-flopping against his ribcage, but he slowly lifted his head from his legs. He met Mush's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you're afraid of fireworks?"

Blink tried to find mockery or some sign of cruelty in Mush's expression, but all it held was genuine concern. He shrugged, still wincing with every bang of illumination. "It's stupid."

Mush shook his head, a kind smile on his lips. "You can be afraid. It doesn't make you less manly or anything." He, almost shyly, put an arm around Blink, covering his ear. Blink released his legs, putting his hand over Mush's, turning to him.

"Why did you come with me?" True confusion clouded his chocolate eyes. Blink, at ease now that the sounds were muffled, watched the fireworks reflect in his eyes.

"You're beautiful," he breathed.

"What?"

"I said because they're beautiful."

"But you could have watched them on TV with the sound off."

Blink's eye flicked down to Mush's lips. He licked his own and leaned closer to Mush. "It's not the same," he murmured.

Questions clouded Mush's eyes. After a slight nod from Blink, his lips met Blink's tenderly. Everything faded, including the explosions, as their mouths intertwined. Blink felt giddy as Mush's hands crept under his shirt, and he locked his arms around Mush's neck. After a moment, Mush pulled away. His cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Kid…" he trailed off, tones of amazement playing into his voice. "You never told me."

"It never came up." He smiled at Mush. "I never knew," he added. "Not till a week ago. And _you_ never told_ me_," he accused teasingly.

Mush looked away. "I couldn't, Kid. You were straight."

"Mush, I'm kidding."

"Oh." Mush frowned at him, but gave in a moment later and giggled. He kissed the side of Blink's mouth, and then found his lips again, kissing passionately.

They lost track of themselves, giving way to pent-up emotions. When the music faded from the background, Blink had enough sense to realize the fireworks had ended, the lights came back on, and people were leaving. He pulled away from Mush.

"Our soundtrack ended."

Mush smiled. He made a content noise, laying his head against Blink's chest. "We should let the other people go, it'll be easier to get out of the parking lot."

Blink agreed, if only because he was too comfortable with Mush's body in his to argue. "I'm sorry you missed the fireworks, Mush."

"It's okay. You know, they're gonna have fireworks here every Friday this summer."

"Who needs them?" Blink wrapped his arm around Mush's waist. "We can make our own fireworks."

Mush laughed. "Blink, that's so cheesy. But sweet."

"I know, I know. But I had to say it."

A/N: Happy late Fourth of July, everyone! Well, it isn't my favorite, but I do hope you liked it. If you did, if you didn't, if you have any thoughts/feelings about this story at all, please review. I'll love you forever!


End file.
